Cherry Blossom of the Death
by pinkviolin
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda melayang di sisi luar balkonnya dengan sayap hitam besar terentang lebar. Chapter 2 UPDATED! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Segala sesuatu dalam rumahnya hanyalah kesunyian. Segala sesuatu yang sedang memenuhi otaknya hanyalah kesepian.

Tadinya.

Karena, dalam hitungan detik saja, seluruh keheningan yang membungkus erat tubuh dan pikirannya menguap hilang akibat sebuah suara ringan.

'Flap'

Hanya sebuah bising kecil. Namun, sudah berhasil untuk membuatnya terbebas dari dunianya yang kosong.

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan sepasang bola mata hitam kelam bagaikan samudera pekat yang dalamnya tak bisa dibayangkan. Bernafas lega untuk pertama kalinya, ketika menyadari tekanan berat yang sedari tadi mencengkeram tubuhnya telah lenyap.

Tapi, nafasnya kembali tertahan, dan dia mengerutkan alisnya. Bingung karena ia tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya tiba-tiba beranjak sendiri dari tempat tidurnya, dan berjalan ke arah balkon apartemennya tanpa ada perintah dari otak nya sebelumnya.

Ini ganjil. Dia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa ia pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Sama sekali belum pernah.

Walau begitu, kali ini, tubuhnya seakan memberontak darinya, dan terus bergerak menuju asal suara itu. Seakan-akan suara itu adalah magnet yang begitu kuat dan ia hanyalah seonggok besi kecil lemah yang tertarik oleh kekuatannya.

'Flap'

Suara itu kembali terdengar. Suara aneh yang membuat hati meringis pedih dan melonjak bahagia dalam satu saat bersamaan.

'Tep.' Langkahnya seketika terhenti ketika mencapai tempat di mana suara itu berasal. Kakinya yang pucat bergeming di lantai kayu balkon apartemennya, dan seperti kakinya, jantungnya turut diam satu-dua degup.

Dan semua itu karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

Ia melihat, seorang gadis melayang di sisi luar balkonnya dengan sayap hitam besar terentang di punggungnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mata onyx pemuda berambut hitam itu membelalak dalam keterkejutan. Terpana akan makhluk di hadapannya.

Gadis bersayap hitam, dengan rambut merah muda, mata hijau emerald, dan kulit pucat seperti pualam yang bersinar keperakan akibat bias sinar bulan. Sungguh sebuah komposisi yang absurd. Hitam, putih pucat, merah muda, dan hijau terang. Namun, entah mengapa, seluruh kesatuan warna tersebut melebur sempurna pada diri gadis itu, dan membentuk satu kata.

Indah.

'Flap'

Sang gadis mengepakkan sayapnya, gaun tipis berwarna putih yang dikenakannya melambai ringan dimainkan angin malam, dan mendekati si lelaki yang berjengit mundur beberapa langkah sebagai respon dari tindakan mendekatinya barusan.

"Si... siapa... bukan, apa... sebenarnya kau ini?" tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu pelan setelah mendapatkan suaranya, yang tadi luruh oleh rasa terkejutnya, kembali.

Si gadis lagi-lagi melayang rendah ke sisi laki-laki yang kini berdiri diam tak bergerak dan menatapnya tajam.

"...Sasuke Uchiha, kau akan tahu apa aku sebenarnya nanti. Kita akan segera bertemu lagi..."

Sasuke Uchiha seketika tersentak kaget saat tangan dingin gadis itu menyentuh dagunya.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sasuke, dan meloncat, terbang ke dalam kegelapan. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengerjap tak percaya di balkon apartemennya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxTBC

A/N: Halooo semuaa! Hehehehe... lagi males bikin fanfic humor, nih, jadi bikin ini. Aneh ya? Maaf... X(

Kependekkan gak sih? Maaf lagi yaa, kalo dikit banget... Nanti saya usahain chappie-chappie selanjutnya panjang deh! XD

Buat Konoha kindergarten, minggu depan mudah-mudahan udah di update. Trus, udah baca fic saya yang judulnya Dear Naruto? Kalo belom, baca n rview juga yaa.. Makasihh!

Satu lagiii, jangan lupa REVIEW yaaaa!! Flame juga gapapa, tapi pake bahasa yang halus yaa, soalnya saya nanti sakit hatii.. X)

O ia, pada bisa nebak, nggak? Sakura jadi apa di sini?? Hehehehe..

Ciao!

pink-violin


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry Blossom of the Death

Haluh, eperibodih! Ayem, ping piolin, is bek!! Tralalalalaaa –nari balet-

Maaf ya, lama, biasalah, suami 6 di rumah (Sas-cakes, Zuko, Light, Gin, Draco, Aragorn) pada manja-manja.. –dicemplungin ke jamban-

Oh, iyah! Mau bales ripiu RossellaLight dulu aah : Enggak, tenang ajah.. Aye kaga niru komik kok, mpok. Suwer takewer kewer dah.. Aye pan orangnya bangkit, bangkit itu malu, malu jadi peniru! Blakakakakakakak.. XDD

Saya juga nyadar si, makanya waktu awal bikin ni penpik saya sempet mikir "Waduu.. kayanya ni plot (cinta antara manusia dan makhluk gaje), pasaran amat yak?".. tapi tiba-tiba, saya tersentak, 'jeng jeng jeng!', dan saya mikir lagi "wets! Tantangan ni! Buat bikin cerita pasaran jadi cerita yang beda!" begonoh.. yah tapi, kalo ternyata jadinya abal.. yah.. berarti emang saya nya yang goblok.. huaaanggg.. nasip jadi orang begooo.. –nangis muter2-

Dan saya ingin mengakui bahwa... twinklelittlestar15, yang bikin penpik SasuSaku berjudul 'BODOH' itu adalah... SAYA PAKE ACCOUNT YANG LAIIINNN... MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP...

Abisnya saya pengen tau apa orang-orang review penpik saya cuma gara-gara saya udah lama aja di sini...MAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPP... DX

Wuokkeh! On to the story..

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma punya sas-cakes… bwahahahahahah!! XD

* * *

Malam terus beranjak larut. Meniupkan bisikan-bisikan lembut bagai sihir yang membuat para makhluk yang mendengarnya terbuai dan terjatuh lelap dalam tidur. Tapi, tidak bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sang Uchiha muda masih terjaga, berjalan gelisah memutari balkonnya. Tangannya mencengkeram rambutnya yang berantakan, frustasi. Kedua matanya terpejam dengan alis yang berkerut tanda sedang berpikir keras.

'Ini tak nyata, tak nyata, tak nyata', pikirnya berulang-ulang. 'Tak nyata, hanya halusinasi, tak nyata'.

* * *

**Cherry Blossom of the Death**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda yang disentuhnya berbalik pelan. Kulit pucat wajahnya tersaput warna hitam tipis yang membayang di bawah kelopak matanya.

"…Lagi-lagi tidak bisa tidur, ya?" seorang wanita berumur kira-kira 30 tahun dan berambut hitam pendek mengerutkan kening penuh kekhawatiran.

"…"

Wanita berambut hitam pendek itu, Shizune, menghela napasnya, setengah berbalik ingin pergi saat tiba-tiba Sasuke bersuara.

"Aku… mimpi buruk."

Shizune menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Sasuke, yang kini duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, setengah terkejut. Bukan setiap hari keponakannya ini mau berbicara.

"Apakah tentang... kejadian itu?"

"... Bukan."

"Lalu?"

"…"

Lagi-lagi Shizune menghela napas, berpikir bahwa mungkin tidak akan ada lagi percakapan dua arah untuk hari ini, dan berjalan ke balkon untuk merawat tanaman-tanaman cantik kesukaan kakak perempuannya.

Koreksi, almarhumah kakak perempuannya, Mikoto Uchiha.

Pinggiran balkon yang berupa kayu berpelitur itu dicengkeramnya kuat seraya menghirup udara sekitarnya dalam-dalam. Shizune menengadah, memandang langit pagi yang bergurat sulur-sulur tipis kemerahan, membiarkan pikirannya menerawang ke saat itu. Saat maut dengan kejinya merenggut nyawa tiga orang terkasihnya.

Memejamkan mata, ia masih dapat memutar bayangan senyuman kakaknya yang tetap cantik dalam usia yang yang sudah hampir kepala empat, melambai riang dari balik kaca mobil yang terbuka tiga perempat. Fugaku Uchiha, suami kakaknya, siap di balik kemudi sambil sesekali melirik diam anaknya yang duduk di belakang melalui kaca spion, seakan tak ingin tertangkap basah sedang menatap penuh bangga anak sulungnya itu. Sedang, si anak sulung, yang didaulat sebagai murid teladan tahun ajaran ini oleh sekolahnya, sibuk memain-mainkan ujung dasi seragamnya di kursi belakang mobil.

Flashback

"Dadah Sas-cakes!" Mikoto mengusap lembut puncak kepala Sasuke yang sedang tergelak di dalam gendongan Shizune.

"Aaarghh!" terdengar teriakan marah dari bocah laki-laki berumur 10 tahun di belakangnya.

"Ne, Itachi-kun, ada apa?" Mikoto berbalik menghadap Itachi yang kini menggembungkan pipinya, kedua tangan disilangkan di depan dada.

Itachi menghentakkan kakinya. "Aku marah sama Ibu!" cetusnya.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku marah! Ibu manggil-manggil ade pake nama panggilan 'Sas-cakes', tapi aku cuma 'Itachi-kun' biasa. Ibu curang!" Itachi kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Eh, aduh, maksud ibu..."

"... Pfft..."

Mendengar suara aneh barusan, sontak ibu dan anak itu menoleh.

Fugaku, si penghasil suara tadi, menaikkan sebelah alisnya, salah tingkah. "Ke... kenapa? Tenggorokanku sedikit tak enak tadi... Ehem!" Ia menambahkan dehaman di akhir kalimatnya ketika Mikoto dan Itachi menampilkan wajah tak percaya.

"Padahal tadi ayah ingin tertawa, ya 'kan, bu?" bisik Itachi kepada Mikoto dengan nada menyindir, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar Fugaku.

Mikoto tertawa ringan dan menatap suaminya yang sekarang wajahnya memerah.

"Mmaaammmmaaa!" Tiba-tiba saja, Uchiha kecil yang masih batita dalam gendongan Shizune berteriak, mengayun-ayunkan tangan mungilnya. Tak terima diacuhkan.

Mikoto terkikik geli dan mencubit gemas pipi tembam Sasuke. "Iya, iya, Sas-cakes..."

"Hm hm hmmm!" Itachi mendengung keras, mengingatkan ibunya, sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ahahahaha! Kakak, kau diperebutkan 2 pria!" Shizune terbahak melihat Mikoto yang panik dan salah tingkah.

"Ya, ya, sudah. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah Itachi." ujar Fugaku, semburat tipis kemerahan masih belum meninggalkan wajahnya.

Mikoto menggangguk dan sekali lagi membelai rambut tipis Sasuke. "Dadah, Sas-ca..."

"EHEM!"

"... Sasuke. Puas, Ita-kun?" tanya Mikoto sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hn!" jawab Itachi dengan cengiran lebar membentang di wajahnya. "Daaaah, adee!"

"Jaga Sasuke baik-baik, ya, Shizune. Dah, Shizune... Sasuke-kun..." kata Fugaku, menatap lekat-lekat putra keduanya penuh sayang, sebelum mulai memasukkan gigi mobilnya.

"Maammmmaaa, pappaaa, kak tachiii!" pekik Sasuke, yang mulai menangis ketika mobil yang berpenumpang ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya melaju ke jalanan raya.

Dan, Shizune pada saat itu, hanya sibuk menenangkan Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa itu lah detik-detik terakhir ia dapat mendengarkan derai tawa mereka.

End of flashback

"Shizune?"

Wanita itu tersentak, tersadar dari lamunannya, dan mendapati Sasuke –yang kini sudah berusia 16 tahun, dan pasti sudah tidak muat dalam gendongannya- dengan handuk tersampir di pundak berdiri di depannya.

"Kau menangis."

"Ah, em, tidak..." Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan.

Sasuke, yang masih sedikit bingung akan sikap bibi nya, mengangkat bahu, memilih untuk tak perduli, dan memberikan botol penyemprot yang telah diisi air kepadanya.

"Terima kasih, Sas-cakes."

Kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Shizune. Kata-kata yang merupakan panggilan sayang kakaknya untuk buah hatinya. 'Sas-cakes...'

"..."

Sadar dengan apa yang baru ia ucapkan barusan, mata hitam Shizune melebar terkejut, kedua tangannya menekap mulutnya. Botol penyemprot yang baru saja berpindah ke tangannya jatuh ke lantai kayu balkon yang dingin, menimbulkan bunyi debam tipis.

"Ah... aku, aku... tidak..."

"..."

"Ma... maaf, Sasuke-kun..."

"... Hn."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Sas-cakes! Ini, ibu bawakan boneka baru, lho!'

'Aduuuh... Sas-cakes, makanannya jangan dilepeh!'

'Ya ampunnn, Sas-cakes... lucunyaaaaa! Sini ibu peluuuk!'

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri diam. Mematung. Membiarkan bulir-bulir air yang dingin menusuk tulang membasahi tubuhnya. Membiarkan sang cairan bening untuk meluruhkan keringat, dan… air matanya.

'Hush... my little sweet sugary Sas-cakes… Sleep, sleep and dream… Mommy is here…'

Sas-cakes

Betapa ia rindu dipanggil seperti itu.

'Ibu sayang Sas-cakes.'

Sas-cakes……

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke baru saja kelar dari kamar mandi, sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika tiba-tiba Shizune berjalan dari balkon ke arahnya…

"Sasuke-kun! Kau memelihara burung atau apa?"

… dengan bulu sayap hitam pekat tergenggam di tangannya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxEnd of Chapter 2

Heheheh... kata-kata sas-cakes jadi sering muncul di fic ini... ahahahah D

O iyah, maapkan kelakuan saya yang suka lebay yah.. Yang maapin saya doain masuk surga deh.. Sip?

Jangan lupa baca penpik saya yang judulnya 'Bodoh' yaaaaaa.. X3

pink-violin


End file.
